masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie Carter
} - ME2= } - ME3= } - ME:A= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Earth |born=August 2nd, 1992 CE Portsmouth, The United Kingdom, Earth, Sol system |birth_name=Eleanor May Carter |died=August 26th, 2183 CE (later resurrected in 2185) above Alchera, Amada system |cause_of_death=Died of asphyxiation when the Collectors attacked and destroyed the [[w:c:masseffect:SSV_Normandy|SSV Normandy]] (later resurrected in 2185) |nickname(s)=Elle, Ellie, Ellie-May,Nellie, Nora (Old Family Nickname) Ice Girl, Little-Miss-Mystical-Eyes, Four-Eyes, Miss. Blue, Ghost Girl (By Joker) Urdnot Waxxa (Adopted Krogan name) Tamia Arterius (Turian Birth Name) Eliana Valain (Turian Fake Name) |marital_status=(ME1) Single (ME2 - ME3) Taken (ME:A) Single |religion=Atheist with Spiritual Views |class=Adept |title(s)= |rank(s)=Leiutenant |age=Biologically 20, Chronologically 170 (Mass Effect) Biologically 23, Chronologically 173 (Mass Effect 2) Biologically 24, Chronologically 174 (Mass Effect 3) Biologically 24, Chronologically 808 (Mass Effect:Andromeda |species=(ME1)Human with Turian blood and Prothean ancestry (ME2 - ME:A)Turian with Prothean ancestry |gender=Female |height=(Human) 5' 5" (165 cm) (Turian) 5' 11" (180 cm) |weight=155lbs. (70 kg) |blood_type=Unknown |hair_color=Ravenette |eye_color=(Human)Hazel, nearly green Green (when angered) (Turian) Green |skin_color=Pale |cybernetics=L3 implants Skeletal lattice, microfiber weave, and lattice shunting |marital_status=Taken. |spouse(s)=Garrus Vakarian |children=None. |relatives=Yoh'Zorah nar Wumorn (Great-Grandfather, Quarian-Raised Turian, Deceased), Eleanor Gentry (Great-Grandmother, Human, Deceased), May Gentry (Great-Grandmother, Human, Deceased) Edward Gentry (Maternal Grandfather, Turian-Human Hybrid, Deceased), Molly Gentry (Maternal Grandmother, Human, Deceased), Un-named Paternal Human Grandfather, Un-named Paternal Human Grandmother, Richard Henderson (Paternal Step-Grandfather, Human, Deceased), Barbara Henderson (Paternal Step-Grandmother, Human, Deceased) Elliot Preston Carter (Father, Human, Deceased), Lorraine Susan Gentry (Mother, Human-Turian Hybrid, Deceased), Stephen Henderson (Step-Father, Human, Deceased) Michael Gentry (Maternal Uncle, Human-Turian Hybrid, Deceased), Mark Gentry (Maternal Uncle, Human-Turian Hybrid, Deceased), Graham Henderson (Paternal Step-Uncle, Human, Deceased), Ian Henderson (Step-Uncle, Human, Deceased) Thereasa Carter (Paternal Aunt, Human, Deceased), Denise Henderson (Paternal Step-Aunt, Human, Deceased), Brenda Henderson (Step-Aunt, Human, Deceased) Samantha Henderson (Sister, Human, Deceased) Ross Carter (Cousin, Human, Deceased), Sean Henderson (Step-Cousin, Human, Deceased), Holly Henderson (Step-Cousin, Human, Deceased), Desolas Arterius (Distant Cousin, Turian, Deceased), Saren Arterius (Distant Cousin, Turian) |status=Alive (resurrected) |alignment=Lawfull Good |voiced_by=Ashley Greene |portrayed_by=Unknown |era(s)=From Mass Effect 1 to Mass Effect:Andromeda. |occupation=Alliance soldier, Negociator, Spectre. |notable_facts=TBA |mentors= |apprentices=}} Biography Early life Military career Basic training The Skyllian Blitz N7 commendation Eden Prime War Shakedown run Attack on Eden Prime First human Spectre Search for Dr. Liara T'Soni Noveria Asteroid X57 hostage crisis Feros Virmire Stealing the Normandy Ilos Battle of the Citadel Aftermath Death Collector Crisis Resurrection Forming a new squad Investigating the Collector Ship Obtaining a Reaper IFF Beyond the Omega-4 Relay Aftermath Campaign against the Shadow Broker An investigation The Truth Assault on the Shadow Broker's Base Aftermath Destruction of the Bahak system Trial and Imprisonment The Reaper Invasion Fall of Earth Mars Archives Uniting the galaxy The Last Prothean Aiding the Krogan Cerberus coup attempt Battle for Rannoch Fall of Thessia Retaking Omega Leviathan Assassination attempt The end of Cerberus Battle for Earth After the war Recovery Leaving the Alliance Starting a family Minister of Defense Nomination and confirmation Social issues Cold War and war against the yahg First Minister of the Interstellar Republic Succession Legacy List of characters killed by Shepard Personality and traits Appearance Awards and decorations Skills and abilities Powers= |-| Abilities= |-| Weaknesses= Romances Filmography 'Film' * Publications * * Appearances in other media Quotes |-|Spoken by Shepard= ''Mass Effect'' ''Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3'' |-|Spoken about Shepard= : : |-|Conversations= Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *